Flame of Darkness
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: The Brotherhood and X-men are soon to realise that the fighting is only going to lead to both groups demise. It's been five years since the rally attack and tensions are starting to settle down, even with the Brotherhood ruling a major part of the rally district and a small part of Chinatown. Will the groups get over their differences or will they crash and burn? Pairs inside.
1. Darkness Begins

AN: **This contans male/male relationships and female/female relationships. If you do NOT like this please turn back now. **This is a X-men fic based on the X-men destiny game, which is a different timeline to comics as Pyro dies before Xavier and in the game Xavier is dead. I may bring him back, but I don't know yet. The * is a character I've made up. At the bottom any translation to words used that are not english. Pairs are: Adrian/St. John, Blast/Nightcrawler, Gambit/Logan, Mystique/Destiny and Avalanche is married to his canon wife, I will find out her name, but she probaly wont be that relevent in this story.

* * *

Flames of Darkness

Adrian groaned as he opened his eyes. 'Ouch, why the hell-' Adrian cut off as he saw where he was. 'Purifiers perfect...' He mutters dryly, a horrible dizziness coming over him as he moved his head. A horrid nausea came over him.

"_**Drugs, what fun..." **_The Dark matter murmured in his head. Adrian chose to ignore it.

"You're just grumpy that the lights too bright and the drugs are strong." Adrian taunted it, knowing full well that it was a bad idea. On queue a major migraine hit. Adrian hissed, but pushed past it.

The Dark matter was an ominous presence in Adrian's skull, sardonic and hateful. The presence of the Dark matter made him misanthropic, hateful and anti-social to humans showing, little regard for human life.

Focusing on his surroundings he realized, much to his bewilderment, he was upright. Strapped to a table planted into the floor. "The fu-"

'Umbra, how are you my boy?' Magneto asked sounding unusually concerned, due to his treating Adrian like a son.

'Magneto, good to see you lot are ok.' He replies. 'Apart from a few disputes and a migraine. I'm fine.'

The X-men who were caught were in one cage opposite him, and next to that the Brotherhood members that were caught placed in it. A thrown appeared on Adrian's face when that Aimi, Blast as she was known, was in with the X-men.

Cyclops, Emma Frost, Logan, Iceman, Surge and Quarterback. Of Brotherhood Magneto, Toad, Mystique, Quicksilver and, of course Blast. This leaves Gambit, Nightcrawler, Northstar, Forge, Colossus, Caliban, Juggernaut, Yag or as his real name is Plamen* and Pyro free to rescue them.

Adrian went to say something when a spark of flames caught his eye. A smile broke across Adrian's face, John's not so subtle signal he's there. Perks of having a pyromaniac lover, one that cares and looks out for you when he can, and likes to let you know he's there.

John was perched on a ledge of a tower block overlooking the containment cells. A manic grin plastered on his face. John's blue eyes tinted green by the orange visor he wore. Next to the Pyromaniac, the younger new brotherhood recruit, an equally pyromaniac Plamen stood leant against the wall.

Plamen was from england, being born into a Gypsy family, ran away to live a 'normal' life, only to find out he was a mutant and was severely beaten. It was then near to death that Pyro who had been to england to scout out any and all info on mutant camps.

The two Pyromaniacs worked together and killed the attackers and freed some mutants in the process. John took Plamen back to America to join the Brotherhood, and from their on John and Adrian treated him like a baby brother.

Yag has black hair and once blue, now red eyes. He was a small framed male with a bad habit of speaking his mind. He had now nearly overcome it.

'Sleeping mutie awakes.' Hodges voice grounds around the room. Hodge walks into the centre of the room in front of Umbra. The old man has scars down one side of his face, something Umbra was happy about given him, and was encased in a new mental suite one much slimmer and streamline, but also hard-hitting. 'The little traitor.'

'_**You guys stupid or can't you tell X-men and Brotherhood a part?'**_ The dark matter deep down made its way to the surface to taunt the human. This earned him a sucker punch to the that it bothered Adrian, the bastard would get what's coming to him soon enough.

'Don't push your luck mutie.' came an older woman's voice. A small petite blonde-going-on-white woman in a lab coat and glasses, folders and files tucked neatly under her arm.

'Good evening _Mother_.' Adrian snarled at the woman with much malice. The woman shot a glare that could kill.

'_DON'T_ call _me_ that!' She snapped. She turned pacing menacingly around and huffing. She stopped abruptly and smile, horribly calm all of a sudden.

'Don't trouble yourself Dr. Luca, you and he are of no true relation, there is no more use for pretense.' Hodges smiled.

'Well that's good news for me,_**means i don't have to care about ripping you to shreds!' **_Adrian growled allowing dark matter to come out for a play.

'Then i guess you'll have to care about ripping me to shreds.' Hodges jested.

**'What!'**Umbra screamed in rage, electing a smirk from Hodge and Dr. Luca.

'What's wrong my son?' Hodge all but purred. 'Not your preferred choice?'

'_**We can't be related...'**_ Umbra's voice was a low growl, like a violent creature. '_**I'll never believe that!'**_

'Believe what you like child, you were the creation by Dr. Luca, combined of my DNA and different mutant DNA. We wanted to see if we could create and control a mutant via manipulation from a young age.' Hodge explained happy at Adrian's obvious disgust. It seemed to please the man.

'The father we told you about was pure fiction and the voice in your head was a creation by us a small altercation, you however got over it after a while of you being a mutant. A pity really. It was fun to see how much you hung on every word.' Dr. Luca smiled evilly.

'**Ya lot are divvi, ya should nash while ya still can!'** Yag yelled at the top of his voice. This caused everyone to look up. Despite the fact it seemed that he had done it by impulse, it seemed to be part of the plan.

Gambit and Northstar appeared out from where they hid, and Nightcrawler brought Juggernaut and Colossus into the area in front of Adrian. Forge was at this time in the control tower Pyro and Yag were outside of.

Yag and Pyro made their true entrance by jumping out landing with a large turret of flames going in all directions.

'If he's not ya chavvi, he'll never be ya chavvi, he's Magneto's!' Yag yelled in delight, sending his fire all around the room.

Dr. Luca made a quick dash for the closest door Hodge protecting her from the fighting that was now commencing between the rescue team and the Purifiers that had poured into the room.

Then Forge managed to open the cells. Adrian only had a second to react as he heard the crackle of electricity. A scream of pain was ripped from his throat as 100 volts of electricity was causing though his body.

The fighting stilled as the screams continued, no purifiers were left, and all the mutant saw was Hodge give a triumphant smirk before he left.

* * *

These are all from the Ramani language, which is often used by Gypsies: Divvi- Silly/Stupid, Chavvi- Son, Nash- Run and Yag- Fire.


	2. Lost ones

**AN:** Chapter 2 up and I don't believe there are any translations needed. And yes the Brotherhood will be somewhat good, but I do plan on them being more evil and mean when they first start, so don't worry, it'll be a gradual thing.

* * *

Flames of darkness Chapter 2

Adrian screamed as bolt after bolt of electricity coursed through his body. There was a smell of burning flesh and hair, which was fastly getting stronger. Adrian struggled with all his might to get free, but his struggles were all in vain. He couldn't break the bonds on his own.

St. John growled as he directed his flames to a generator behind Adrian's containment table. It exploded in a giant burst of flames and sparks. In any other situations it would have been a beautiful sight for both Pyro and Yag to see, but right now it was the last thing on their minds.

'Umbra!' Pyro yelled as he sprinted towards his partner and friend ever since the rally attack and Umbra joined the Brotherhood. Yag followed closely behind his. Mystique and Magneto approach cautiously and calmly as they knew what could happen, all the Brotherhood did, most just didn't care.

'Hey you alright kid?' Toad hollered across from the other side of the room.

Adrian groaned softly and tried to lift his head. Everything hurt. EVERYTHING! What was happening? The dark matter screamed inside his head and Adrian could hardly focus on the most simple tasks.

'W-what's... G-g-going... On?' Adrian whimpered as his vision all turned red and black. Umbra was pushing all of Adrian's consciousness into the back of his mind. The dark matter was strong, much stronger than Adrian's limited strength left.

'Son, you need to fight him, don't give in to the dark matter. That will never end well.' Magneto spoke soothingly and approached slowing, giving both Yag and Pyro a look that told them to back down. Not that Pyro took any heed.

'Can't-can't fight-' Adrian felt bile rise in his throat. His vision went black and his hearing was gone. The last sound he heard was Umbra's demonic roar. That's when Adrian know he no longer had control.

'_**Well what do you know, play time. I feel it's time to thank Hodges and Mrs. Lucas.' **_Umbra purred in his demonically dark voice. Pyro moved back slightly, but quickly went towards Umbra, knowing if he could get through to Adrian, he could save him more guilt and self-loathing.

'Umbra, ya know not to do anything if Adrian doesn't have some control. Stop it, now!' Pyro stated firmly. Umbra looked over at Pyro and the mainly dark demonic like angel sneered as best as it could, while having near no facial features. Then in a flurry of movement it took to the air, with flawless moves and strong rippling muscles wrapped in dark matter.

'That ain't good, we gotta stop the kid before he does any real damage.' Toad croaked as he leaped forward to stand close by the other Brotherhood members. Then with an explosion that rocked the building Umbra ripped a hole in the side of the wall to follow both Dr. Luca and Hodge.

'Too late.' Mystique mumbled as she looked after the demonic form. 'We need to hurry and get him under control.'

'Then let's nash, ya divvi's.' Yag called as he was already going through the hole that Umbra had made. Toad, Pyro and Blast went after him. Magneto and Mystique stood back as they watched the others follow, knowing this was only going to go horribly. Magneto felt sorry for the boy, as he had not had a good life to start with, now it seemed even worse for him.

'We should go too, Umbra is out of hand at the best of times when Adrian has no control, considering the circumstance Umbra has been brought out in, I hate to think how bad he could get.' Magneto spoke more to himself than anyone else. Before turning to the X-me. 'I know that you probably have something more important for you to attend to, but a helping hand with a now rogue demonic dark matter mutant would be appreciated.' He spoke coolly before following to leave, Mystique following suit with a smirk on her face, they could never not help when it was put like that.

'Very well, I guess you considered the proposal we placed forward.' Cyclopes spoke hopefully. The X-men and Brotherhood had been trying to agree to a truce and find a way to work together. The Brotherhood had a few member, who at the moment had been taken by the purifiers and the X-men were trying to find them. A truce between the two groups would benefit people on a whole.

'Yes I and the Brotherhood have. While we are not very happy with helping human, we have little choice. Yes we will to an extent help humans, but we will not always go out of our way to help them.' Magneto seemed disgusted at the idea of helping humans and considering some of the Brotherhoods experiences. Near all of them bad.

It was a miracle really.

_**BOOM!**_

'What the hell was that!?' Mystique yelled as she burst into a sprint. As soon as they rounded the corner they could see what it was. Pyro lay about ten feet away from them, Yag was close by nursing a most likely a broken arm. Blast and Toad were stood on the defensive as a very angry dark matter demon stood power pulsing from him.

'Adrian! Fight him, push the demon back, you've done it before, you can do it again!' Magneto's voice was stern and hard. He was trying to get Adrian to take back control. And Adrian did try, he really did.

Umbra let out a pained scream, clawing harshly at his scalp, near doubled over in pain. Emma looked at Magneto, as he nodded knowing what she was thinking. Normally Emma couldn't enter and affect Umbra's mind, but with Adrian attacking from the inside it was almost too easy. The dark, fleshy, almost burnt, appearance resided until Adrian stood holding his head in pain on his knees.

Blast had now helped Pyro to his feet and at a safe distance from the once rampaging dark demon stood. 'Thank ya kiddywink, but I believe he's back with us now.' He chuckled, wiping the blood running down his chin. 'Remind me not to disturb Umbra ever again.'

'You never listen even if he do!' Aimi exclaimed to that comment. Remy helped Aimi hold Pyro's weight as he had yet to gain the use of his legs. Iceman, Logan, Toad and Quicksilver were still handing back on the defensive, just in case. Juggernaut lifted Yag up and held him a good foot from the ground, before setting him down where Colossus waited to steady him if needed.

Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magneto and Mystique stood back watching as the others in a sense worked together. 'Cyclops! Magneto! I know where Avalanche, Sabertooth, Blob and Scarlet Witch are!' Surge yelled as she, Caliban and Northstar returned after looking on the computer in the main control tower for clues to the missing Brotherhood members locations. Nightcrawler and Forge stood by Adrian waiting to see if he was ok.

'Good work Surge, where are they?' Scott asked. Adrian looked up at the mention of the missing member, he and Yag had yet to meet them and wanted to help them out.

'Somewhere called A.M.S.T.E.R. Camp. I've never heard of it and it's got no map plans on the computer or route or location. They didn't want anyone to find it.' Northstar sounded defeated in a way. 'Another dead-end.' He added glumly.

'Anti-Mutant Stabilising Enabled Research Camp.' Adrian blurted out loudly and immediately was on his feet and in front of Surge. 'You sure it was A.M.S.T.E.R.?'

'Of course.' Surge hesitantly replied. 'What does it-'

Adrian interrupted with no care for what Surge said. 'It can't be! They've already finished building it? How longs it been in operation? Those bastards! I'll gut them all personally!'

'You know of it?' Cyclops watched as Adrian paced in order to control some anger.

'Know of it! I helped build and design it!' Adrian growled. 'I know everything that will be going on in those walls, I know nearly its whole layout, and it's purposes.' Adrian muttered under his breath. 'This isn't good, not any good at all.'

'Where is it?' Magneto asked as the rest of the mutant gathered around them.

* * *

AN: Yes I did make up the anagram of A.M.S.T.E.R. I couldn't think of anything else, but I'm pleased with it.


	3. AMSTER Camp

**AN: **Update as my school(I am in sixth form) closed at 11, so I felt nice and decided to update both this and my Digital Pain story. Enjoy :3

* * *

Flames of Darkness chapter 3

Adrian leant against the wall and growled before he began explaining.

'A.M.S.T.E.R. was a plan for an underground facility that was designed for illegal experiments on mutants that the government would never agree to. I helped by designing all the electrical ducts and air vent placements. Meaning I know all the way to enter and exit, I also have knowledge of most the rooms uses and layout.'

He pauses, looked uncomfortable and fidgeted before continuing.

'The building was never supposed to continue being built. It was deemed too dangerous for the Purifiers stationed there. Guess they changed their minds.' Adrian finished, coughed and looked at the floor. He seemed very angry, at himself, and unhappy at his past.

'That doesn't matter now, what's done is done. Now we have to fix it.' Magneto said with much conviction and fatherly care. He places hand on Adrian's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

Adrian looked up at Magneto and smiled fondly. He had never had any family like figures. That was what the Brotherhood, his family. And he was going to get back all the members the Purifiers took, even if it killed him.

'I'll take you there and we'll get all the living mutants out of there. _**No. Matter. What**_.' Adrian growled a grin growing across his face.

Umbra, Pyro, Iceman and Cyclops stood at one of the entrances.

Umbra stood his body flat to the wall, Pyro, Iceman and Cyclops watched him. Bobby and Scott had yet to see how Adrian could easily sneak around and blend into the shadows.

'Think this'll be easy, mate?' St. John asked knowing full well, he would never be able to be as subtle as Adrian is, both in words and action. Adrian looked back at him, his eyes changing from the dark brown to clear white. His body became cloaked in dark matter.

'_**Piece of piss.' **_Adrian/Umbra hissed, the two becoming one, holding out the 's' sound in 'piss' reminding the other three of a snake. '_**I could be in and out before they even knew what hit them.'**_

With that he was gone, into the base, the other three waited until they heard two grunts. The three entered on the words '_**Come on.'**_ one inside they saw to unconscious guards laying at Adrian/Umbra's feet. '_**See I told you. Piece of piss.'**_

Magneto chuckled down the telepathic link Emma had set up to link them all together. Adrian had a camera attached to his left backpack strap. 'Don't get too smug, that is Quicksilver's job after all.'

'Dad!' Quicksilver was quick to respond, which only made the chuckle,s of the other Brotherhood members and a few X-Men, grow louder. The four of them were sent in first to see how hard it would be, the other on standby ready to back them up.

'Where are we?' Iceman asked quietly, not wanting to draw any attention.

'_**We're in the main hallway, to the left side is all experiment rooms and from what I can see there are a few dead bodies and a few live mutants then to the right is the holding-cells for mutants.'**_ Adrian/Umbra informed and looking in the direction of the way he was talking about. Then added. '_**Above us there are a few guards, not many, probably because they don't expect us to know about here.'**_

'Wait, wait, wait, how in the world do you know that?' Wolverine asked.

'_**Ah, forgot to say I have heat vision, that shows humans as red and mutant as blue.'**_ Was his reply as he headed into the holding-cells. Pyro followed after, Iceman and Cyclops shared a glance before heading on.

Avalanche, Sabertooth, Blob and Scarlet Witch were in separate cells. There were other mutant as well, but they were of no real known status. Pyro grinned approaching the cells.

'Well, good day mates. Been awhile, eh?' He grinned and sent fire at the keypads, causing the locks to self destruct and open the cells.

'About time!' Sabertooth growled, noticing the X-Men and reading for battle.

'We're working along with the X-Men for now Sabes, don't get ya knickers in a twist.' Pyro rolled his eyes.

'Mags finally surrendered huh?' Avalanche snorted in amusement. Blob made some comment about getting a decent meal. Scarlet Witch had back Umbra into a corner as she tried to find out who he was.

'You... Your related to Hodge.' She hissed, the anger seethed out of her. Pyro was quick to intercept.

'Ya can't chose ya parent, sheila, ya know that. He's a mutant and one of us.' Scarlet Witch backed off and decided to accept it, no point in arguing now.

'_**Help me!' **_Adrian jumped as the voice rang out in his head. 'Who was that?' He asked.

'Who was what?' Cyclops asked.

'Didn't you hear a voice that said "help me", a girl I think.' Adrian asked as he left the room to go to where the experiment were taking place.

'_**Please help me... I need help...'**_ It was begging. getting louder the further he went into the room, dead mutant bodies lay all over the place, some horribly mutilated and scarred.

'_**You and I are alike, come out, I won't hurt you.'**_ Adrian/Umbra called, he didn't know why the demon was so keen to get out.

'Brother?' Asked a girl's voice. Adrian turned to the side and saw her. A girl no older than fifteen sat half her body human, the other demon like. The girl automatically calmed and the demon half became human. The girl stood shakily.

She had pink hair and eyes, a long red scar ran from the bottom right side of her neck to above her left eye. She was small and thin, with the same skin colour as Adrian had. Not much hinted that they were related but the demon forms proved near damn conclusive. Not to mention their connection.

'Adrian! I... Flare and me... We've wanted to know you for so long.' She spoke.

'Kim... Same goes for me and Umbra.' Adrian spoke. Kim smiled and ran up to Adrian in a quick burst and flung her arms around him.

'Anyone care to explanation or are we going to be left in the dark.' Mystique said what everyone was thinking.

'We're sister and brother. We're connected by our dark matter demons. We never really knew the other existed, but we did at the same time.' Kim answered, not letting go of her older brother. 'But that doesn't matter at the moment. There's another mutant that needs help. Hurry!' Kim seemed to just remember as she let go of her brother and grabbed his hand, tugging him along.

Once they reached the back of the room, they saw a female tied down to an experiment table. Her head lolled to one side. She didn't seem physically harmed, and was alive.

Mystique gasped. 'Destiny!'

* * *

Cliffhanger :) cus I'm mean. Also I made Kim, you can find her Bio on my DeviantArt page, which is on my profile.


End file.
